


逃出熔炉

by Vickyzwy



Category: Out of the Furnace (2013)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Russell Baze has a vagina, Sleep Sex, 关于软禁的设定是瞎掰的, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Relationships: mob! Russell Baze, reader/Russell Baze
Kudos: 3





	逃出熔炉

“至少你该多吃一些。”  
你靠在厨房的门框上，看着Russell把剩了大半的香肠和鸡蛋倒进垃圾桶。他没理你，背影沉默得仿佛寒风过境。  
“你弟弟的事，都过去了，他应该也会希望你好好生活。”  
为了防止这个刚丢了女友，又丧了胞弟和父亲的可怜男人做出什么傻事，你被警局派来监视他。虽然美其名曰是照顾，但真相是什么，你们都心知肚明。  
他把盘子放进水池里，拧开水龙头，没有回应你的话，只是一圈又一圈机械地擦拭着盘子上的油渍。  
光滑的瓷面被摩擦出令人牙酸的吱扭声，水流击在盘子上，溅起四射的冰凉水珠。“你他妈懂什么……”他用力擦洗盘子边缘的一小块顽固污渍，像要把陶瓷盘子掰断。  
“你说什么？抱歉，刚刚没太听清楚。”水声和布料大力摩擦瓷面的声音盖过了Russell的喃喃自语，而你还在为他终于肯回应你而欣喜。  
“我说，”他停下手中的动作，扭头看你。那双眼睛是死的，冰冷灯光下的瞳仁微绿，透着蛇样冷冷的光。  
“你他妈懂什么！”  
盘子碎在地面的崩裂声和他的怒吼震得你耳膜轰鸣，你条件反射地掏出别在腰间的枪，指向了想要摔门出去的男人。  
“Baze先生，别让我难做。”  
他缓慢转过身来，把胸膛冲着你的枪口，没有说话，双手颓丧地垂下来，仿佛刚才的怒火抽去了他的灵魂。  
你并没有打算真的伤害他，即使他刚才夺门而去你也不会开枪阻止他。他只是个可怜人，上帝苛待他，摧毁了他身边的一切，又把他本身完好无损地放在了原来的位置上——只不过他现在可以独享一栋空荡荡的房子，也不再需要为弟弟还债。  
。。。  
你和其他人一样，看向他的眼神里总是会不由自主地带上些近乎无礼的怜悯，还夹杂着一丝隐晦的贪婪和欲望。  
也许是羞耻心和独占欲作祟，在私下里议论他涨起来的胸乳和看上去就紧实的挺翘屁股的人并不是太多，但大家都会在眼神扫过的时候多停留几秒，吞一口口水，心里暗自羡慕下一个把这个omega按在身下的幸运儿。  
“阴郁的寡妇。”他弟弟死后，大家都这么评价他。谁都没意识到这五个字说出口后，情色意味远重过了本想表达出的惋惜。  
其实严格按照词语定义划归，Russell算不得寡妇。可是谁会在乎呢，他就是个被Alpha扔掉的omega，大家看他的眼神里总带着不加掩饰的鄙夷和垂涎。  
每个Alpha都想肏他，想占有这个看上去阴沉却充满了危险吸引力的漂亮寡妇，但是没有人敢尝试。Russell还沉浸在失去弟弟的悲痛里，没人想惹一头丢了幼崽的母狮子。  
除了你。  
最开始看守他的几天，你尚且还谨慎规矩。  
他话不多，屋子里的气氛仿佛结着冰碴。你偶尔会像今天这样壮起胆子没话找话地找他搭讪，可结局总是令人尴尬得直咂舌。  
更多的时候，你只是静静地在能够远远看到他的椅子上坐着，枪别在腰间，看他没精打采地在屋子里游荡，试图像什么也没发生一样放平心态继续生活——做饭，洗衣服，收拾房间，偶尔还会给你递一杯水。  
说实话，你也不太清楚他到底知不知道镇子上的人对他的看法，有没有听说过那些污秽不堪、语气轻贱的风言风语。也许他是知道的，他只是不在乎自己的名声，也不在乎自己的未来。他如同一具被抽去了鲜活生命力的空壳，现在身体里流淌的只有懊悔悲愤和复仇的怒火。  
时间从他的身侧划过，什么也没有带走，什么也没法改变。他沉默而空洞地活着，把自己和弟弟一起埋葬在了铁道旁边——童年的快乐和欢笑声曾经在铁轨上碰撞出清脆欢快的叮当响。  
他走不出这座痛苦的迷宫，空旷的屋子让灰尘和空气都结了冰，他常去整理弟弟的房间，用抹布仔细地擦干净相框周围的浮尘，用刀子一遍又一遍地挖开自己还没痊愈便又鲜血淋漓的伤口。  
你曾撞到他在弟弟的房间里哭。  
像一头丢了幼崽，迷茫悲痛的雌兽。  
低低的抽噎声从他紧紧捂住的嘴里溢出来。他把头埋得很低，一只手撑着头，手指搅进被揉得蓬乱的栗色半长发里，肩膀微耸，背疲惫不堪地弓着，哭得仿佛一张被暴雨淋透了的皱巴巴的草稿纸，卑微又低贱。偶尔的抽泣声沙哑得像在滴血。  
你站在门口看他，他没有抬头，也没有避讳你，就只是哭，让自己半干涸了的身体被眼泪和恼怒填满。  
警察的调查依然没有结果，杀人的罪人仍旧逍遥法外。而你看着受害人的家属在你面前情绪崩溃，下体却冷血而可鄙地硬了。  
你仓皇逃出房间，却总也忘不掉他低声抽泣时一耸一耸的肩膀。他颈侧纹的那一排青色的邮政编码随着他的抽噎藏进发梢里，复又跳出来，让你忍不住去想象用牙齿衔住那块皮肉的感觉。用齿尖小心翼翼地磨蹭，拢起唇舌去撮吸抚慰，在他家乡的痕迹旁留下自己的印记，让青色的冰冷数字点缀上粉红色的情色花瓣。  
悲恸的抽泣似乎在缓慢而残忍地把他剥开，抽出他仅剩的尊严和生命力。泪水划破他的颊侧，银色的泪痕还未干透便又被濡湿。他哭得那么专心，那么用力，胸腔和喉咙深处发出压抑的哭音，像被内心的伤痛噎得干呕。稍微泛黄的白色t恤已经被汗水浸透了，前襟和后背的布料被洇成深色，粘在他的皮肤上，透出他偏麦色的健康皮肤和交错的刺青。  
他在抽泣，而你的眼中却只有他每次呼吸时挺起来的胸乳，还有因为汗湿而在白色布料遮掩下若隐若现的深粉色两点。你靠在床头的软垫上，拉开裤子的拉链，把自己已经半勃了的性器掏出来。想象着他跨坐在自己身上，扶着你的胸口，努力掰开两瓣厚实的臀肉，把你的性器吞进两股之间的肉洞里。他骑在你硬挺的阴茎上快活地上下起伏，紧致而有弹性的肠壁和有力的括约肌撮吸你的东西，胸肉随着动作微微颤动，像上好的奶油布丁。他掀开衣服，把乳尖喂进你嘴里，你吮母乳似的吸他的奶头，他还不到孕期，没有奶水可吃，只是在你的耳边沙哑地呻吟，哭似的淫喘。  
那天晚上，你想着他的样子自慰，想象着他高潮时昂起的脖颈和滚动的喉结射在自己的手心里，沉沉地睡了过去。

第二天你醒来时，他还没有清醒。大概是昨晚哭累了便直接在弟弟的房间里睡下了吧。  
你站在门口看着床上哀伤蜷缩起来的Russell，目光里充斥着连自己都没意识到的贪婪。你都没有注意过他蜷起来的身子这么小，褪去了攻击性后，他不再像一头蓄势待发，时刻保持清醒和愤怒的悲伤雌狮子，更像是一只枕着自己蓬松的大尾巴睡觉的狐狸——也许这才是他曾经的样子，安宁，有着犬科动物般忠诚简单的爱意——在他失去一切所爱的人之前。  
他把和兄弟的合影紧紧抱在胸前，你还没来得及思考为什么他裸着身子，就被他因为侧身躺下而显得更大更柔软的胸乳吸引去了全部的注意力。  
他均匀地呼吸着，胸脯有规律地起伏，在你心里掀起情欲的浪潮。你看着他，眼神沿着他胸前的纹身游走，粗糙的相框把他的胸肉压出泛红的印记。刺青的青色变成性爱的吻痕，红色的压痕变成情色的雕刻，浅而均匀的呼吸声像包裹着你性器的手，温柔地爱抚着你。  
你忍不住去想他拢起自己的胸肉去磨蹭你性器的样子：胸脯被你蹭得微红，被修得漂亮精致的胡子上也蹭上了你黏糊糊的前液。你想射在他脸上，射在他栗色的胡须和发丝中间，你想在他身上作画，用性和爱做描摹淫欲的笔。  
你踌躇了半晌，向床边迈了一小步，却没想到他醒了。  
“抱歉，Baze，我在……”他榛子色的眼睛还带着些刚睡醒时的迷蒙，你嗫嚅着想给自己的偷窥行径找一个体面的借口。“我来看看你需不需要什么帮助。”  
糟糕的理由。  
不过这都不重要了，他根本没有理会你，自顾自地坐起身来，从床边捡起内裤套上。  
他不止裸着上身，连下半身也是光裸的，这个事实让你口干舌燥，阴茎不受控制地硬起来。  
他似乎完全不在乎你还站在门口盯着他，大剌剌地抬起腿，让内裤服帖地兜住自己的阴茎和看上去就紧实的屁股。而你目瞪口呆地看着他的下体，几乎忘记了自己有多失礼——他长着女性的性器官，就在他软软垂着的阴茎下面。两条结实的大腿中间有两瓣光滑无毛的嫩肉，随着他抬腿的动作微微撑开一道肉粉色的缝隙，又随着他的动作闭合起来，像一张淫荡地呼唤着你的小嘴。  
你愣在原地，看他穿好内裤后弯腰收拾自己的衣物，打点好自己，冷漠地从你身旁走过去，仿佛无事发生。等你回过神来时，才发现自己的裆部被撑起了一个不雅的弧度。  
后来你每次回想起当时的情况，都会责怪自己为什么不质疑一下他怎么会完全不设防地裸着睡去。可那时候，仿佛全身的血液都流到了你的下体，你像被女妖迷住般难以正常思考。  
而意淫就像某种廉价易得的妖精诅咒，很明显，你被他诅咒了。  
你一次又一次地在睡前想着他的脸射出来，在不知第几个夜晚的梦里舒适地哼喘着把自己捅进他的屄穴里。  
梦里的满足和快感与现实的残酷重叠，你最终决定把想象付诸于实践。  
。。。  
他就在你面前，安静地睡着，不带一点防备地把胸腹都袒露出来，像只粗心大意的睡鼠。蛊惑了你的妖精一丝不挂，只是小腹上盖了一条毛毯，棕色的毯子边垂下来，随着他的呼吸而微微起伏，欲盖弥彰地遮住他的下体。  
你吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地抬手把毯子的一角掀起来，露出他两腿间柔嫩的两瓣软肉。他睡得很熟，完全没有察觉，只是在均匀的呼吸声里夹杂了一两句小动物似的意义不明的哼哼。  
你伸出手指，轻轻在他的肉瓣上刮蹭，像一直以来想象的那样，用指尖在他的两腿之间撩拨，捏住他小小的阴蒂按揉。他很快便有了反应，双腿夹住毯子，无意识地夹紧了腿，肉缝呼吸似的收缩，淌出的淫水蹭了你一手。  
他还熟睡着，只不过淌水的下体因为你的手指而变得更加淫荡，阴茎也弹动着翘得老高，可他自己却毫无察觉，甚至在你的诱哄下张开双腿，任由你性器肿胀着跪在他腿间。他的肉穴里又湿又热，紧紧裹着你捅进去的两根手指，温热的肉壁吮吸着你的指节，蠕动着催促你换上更大更粗的东西。  
直到现在，你才意识到这个寡妇究竟有多饥渴，你只用手指就把他的屄搅得咕叽咕叽响，甚至没有用上什么润滑液，他自己淌出来的水就足够湿滑了——黏糊糊的半透明液体从他的股间滴下来，把床单都洇湿了一小块。  
把阴茎捅进他屄穴里的感觉比你想象的还要舒服更多。你刚把龟头送进穴口，他湿热的穴肉就谄媚地缠上你。他仍然没有醒，可肉穴却本能地吸吮收缩，伺候闯进来的不速之客。你爽得头皮发麻，几乎控制不住地想要把整根都捅进去，却又忍不住思忖：他究竟被多少人肏过了，这么熟练，这么……淫荡。  
理智帮你勉强控制住自己的下半身。你没像个毛头小子似的冲动地掐住他的腰便开始挺动，而是一寸一寸地慢慢插进他温暖的穴里，以免他中途惊醒。  
可他还是醒了，在你把阴茎整根送进他热情的肉穴里，囊袋拍到他的臀肉上的时候，他睁开了眼睛。那双眼睛里透着惊恐和恼怒，他张了张嘴，还未出口的一声咒骂被你的动作卡住，变成了在喉咙里翻滚的绵长叹息。  
你毫不留情地肏进他的身体里，粗鲁地把阴茎抽出来，又急切地撞进去，泄愤似的在穴里抽插，用他的肉穴纾解无数个夜晚里痛苦的欲念。他回过神来，张口想要责问你，可第一个字刚出口，便被你蛮横地打断——你抬起手捏开他的嘴，强硬地把手指塞进他的口腔里，玩弄他软滑的舌头，指节一直蹭到会厌，激得他一阵干呕，连带下身的嘴也跟着张合撮吸。  
“这是因为怕他叫出声，引来好管闲事的人”，但实际上，在内心深处，你心里清清楚楚：你就是想这么粗暴地对他，你想把他扯坏，把他从内而外地撕开。你被他心里的伤口所吸引，他有种残破的美，而你愿意帮他把伤口再次撕裂，让血重新把他冷下来的心染红捂热。  
你把他的腿掰开，阴茎一次又一次挤进他逼仄的穴里，撞出咕啾咕啾的色情水声。快感让你忘记了要堵住他的嘴，转而去揉他被你撞得一颤一颤的丰腴胸脯，去捏那两粒曾在梦中被你衔住吮吸吃奶的乳头。  
床垫和你们一起随着动作而连连低喘，他不知什么时候抬起双腿缠上了你的腰，小腿催促似的勾着你的腰胯。无数个春梦中的主角正被你压在身下，眼角泛红，嘴唇抿成一条粉色的细线，肉穴贪婪谄媚地吸着你，湿热的嫩肉不知廉耻地缠上你的阴茎，在你每一次抽出时殷切不舍地挽留。  
粉红色的穴肉随着你抽插的动作被翻出来又捅进去，黏糊的体液被拍打出白色的泡沫，让囊袋拍击臀肉的声音带上了色情的水声。他扭头不去看你，但双腿缠的更紧，隐忍的呻吟从喉咙里流到胸腔深处，最后从齿缝里溢出几声沙哑带着哭腔的喘息。  
“Russell……”你把头埋进他的肩窝，用犬齿和舌头抚慰他锁骨凸起的精致弧度，像品尝一朵汁水馥郁的花。你吮吸他的耳垂，在他的耳边唤他的名字，夸他咬得你好舒服，挖空自己贫瘠的词汇积攒称赞他的内里有多么柔软多汁，还伸手去摸交合处被挤出来的淫水，诱哄地掰开他的嘴，蹭到他湿热的舌头上。你享受着肆无忌惮地占有他的时间，而他出乎你意料的乖巧，上面和下面两张嘴都温顺又热情地吃下你喂给他的所有东西，像是个做工精巧的性爱玩具。  
他乖顺放荡的肉穴吸得你晕头转向，你把他抱起来，让他骑在自己的身上。他比你想象中的还要听话，甚至主动回身握住你的阴茎往自己的穴里塞。你喘着粗气看他腿根发抖，颤巍巍地把你的东西吃进去，最狂野的梦变成现实的冲击让你几乎溺死——溺亡在他带给你的情潮中，在他的吻中被夺去了呼吸。  
你没想到他会吻你，可是他确实这么做了。柔软的猫唇印上你的，下巴上的胡须温柔地蹭着你的脸颊。唇舌交缠中的片刻温存让你沉沦，你几乎忘记了自己是个看守他的条子，还是个卑劣的强奸犯——直到你想抬手搂住他的腰。  
他把你的双手铐在了床柱上，就在他攥住你的手腕和你交欢的时候。  
“抱歉，我想不出别的办法了。”你挣扎不开，只能愣愣地看着他从自己身上下来，随手捡起你的衣服擦了擦股间泥泞的淫液，然后毫不客气地把衣服又扔回地上。  
“你想干什么？”你的瞳孔由于惊慌而放大。  
他从枕头下掏出了一把枪，利索地上了膛，对准了你的脑袋。  
。。。  
你被警局停职了，赤身裸体地被绑在被监管人的床上实在不是什么体面的事，更别提床单上还残留着明显是性爱痕迹的水痕。  
他没伤害你，只是警告你别去追他。那双眼睛里的情欲已经不见踪影，眼神冷漠得仿佛萧瑟的秋风。  
后来你听说他把仇人杀了，像猫科动物玩弄兔子似的让那个人瘸着腿跑了好久。  
有时夜里你还会想起他，想起他最后给你的那个绵长带刺的吻，不知道他现在怎么样了，在监狱里吗，还活着吗……


End file.
